


【山田x仓】睡奸

by mukurok



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurok/pseuds/mukurok
Summary: *过激仓右*内涵强奸、睡奸、3P、中出、失禁、雌堕*用词低俗⚠️*文里的安田和丸山都挺黑的👍
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	【山田x仓】睡奸

安静的后台乐屋里传来平稳的呼吸声，沙发上躺着刚结束排练疲惫不堪而陷入睡眠的大仓，手里紧紧抱着柔软的抱枕，双腿弯曲地将抱枕夹住深深入眠。

  
安静被开门声打破，聊着天的丸山和安田走入乐屋，看到沙发上睡眠中的大仓便闭上了嘴。安田和丸山一直对大仓怀有不一样的感情，但不仅仅是想做恋人，他们甚至想强烈的占有对方的身体，直到有一天两人不小心互相暴露了自己内心的想法，但他们却没有争吵反而一拍即合开始计划如何得到大仓，并开始了他们的轮奸大仓计划。两人蹑手蹑脚走到沙发旁，看到桌上被喝空的杯子。

  
“这个安眠药这么快就起作用了？”安田伸出手轻轻抚摸大仓的脸，手指在脸上滑动，触碰他因熟睡微微张开的双唇。丸山将手伸进大仓的卫衣，沿着他最近热爱美食导致微微发胖的小肚子一直向上抚摸到胸前，大仓的胸在男人中算是丰满，丸山的手指在乳头上轻轻挑逗导致充血，睡眠中的人的口中渐渐传出细微的呻吟。

  
大胆地将大仓的卫衣拉至胸口上，长期没晒到太阳白净漂亮的胸部暴露在空气中，乳头似乎接触因为接触到室内的冷空气导致更加挺立。安田的头埋在大仓的胸前，将乳头整个含入口中吸允。

  
“嗯…啊……”上方传来大仓的呻吟，睡梦中的原因让呻吟显得更加黏糊可爱。丸山把手指伸入大仓的口中，搅用着大仓的舌头，两根手指坏心眼地轻轻夹住舌头，合不上的嘴分泌出大量的唾液，随着嘴角渐渐流下，丸山舔去唾液，抽出手吻上大仓的唇。

“啊…唔…”被吻住的大仓嘴部无法呼吸，微微皱了皱眉头。

  
“マル你这样亲他醒了怎么办！”安田见状急忙拍拍丸山的背，丸山放开大仓的唇，亲了亲他湿润的嘴角，“没关系，他不会这么容易醒。”将大仓翻到正面，解开了他的皮带，将裤子扯下丢在了地板上。

  
丸山隔着内裤抚摸着大仓因先前的挑逗微兴奋起来的阴茎，手指在龟头处画着圈圈，看着大仓的阴茎铃口处渐渐分泌出来的液体打湿内裤。安田终于放过已经被吸允到充血红肿的乳头，手放在大仓的大腿根部抚摸揉捏，时不时故意触碰到囊袋和腿间深处的后穴。

  
丸山将大仓的内裤拉下，彻底充血的性器迫不及待的跳出来，铃口与下腹还连着一条银丝。丸山将阴茎整根含入嘴中，又吐出一半只将龟头含住舌头快速地舔弄铃口让阴茎分泌更多液体，安田的舌头舔上大仓阴茎上的青筋，一根一根用舌头描绘着，大仓的脚无意识抬起，白嫩的脚背曲起。

  
“嗯…唔…♡”大仓的呻吟声渐渐变大，丸山加快了口交的速度，直到大仓的小腹开始微微抽搐，两人立刻松口用手撸动大仓的阴茎。

  
“啊…♡”粘稠的精液射在大仓自己的小腹上，因高潮弄乱的呼吸让小腹快速起伏，还带着一点高潮后的抽搐。

  
安田刮下射在小腹上的精液，分开大仓的双腿涂抹在他未经人事的穴口，后穴感受到触碰一下一下微微收缩，粉嫩的穴肉上沾着属于自己的白色精液显得格外色情。安田的手指探入大仓的后穴，柔软温热的穴肉立刻紧紧吸住手指分泌出更多的蜜汁不让他离开，奇妙的触感让安田的阴茎更加硬起来，用力捣弄着大仓的后穴，直到按压到肠壁上的一小块凸起。

  
“等…不要…啊嗯♡”大仓似乎梦到了什么，手紧紧抱着抱枕说着拒绝的话，但后穴还是紧密包裹着安田的手指，接受着更多来自安田的挑逗，手指激烈地刺激着前列腺，穴内突然溢出一股蜜汁，大仓呻吟渐渐拔高代表他又去了一次。

  
“たっちょん的水也太多了吧。”丸山看着大仓后穴分泌出来的肠液打湿了沙发，拉开自己裤子的拉链让阴茎对准正在高潮后收缩的蜜穴，忍耐到极限的阴茎爬满了青筋，平时可爱的心形嘴变成了坏笑“たっちょん的处女穴，我要开动了。”

  
“哈…唔…啊噫♡♡♡”阴茎不顾大仓的感受直接整根没入，断断续续的呻吟一瞬间从细微轻柔变得尖锐高昂，疼痛让他的身体微微颤抖，眼角流出眼泪。丸山俯下身吻去泪水，开始缓慢抽插。“嗯…唔…♡”大仓因为过强的快感开始醒来，丸山发现后便逐渐加速抽插的速度。

  
“唔…诶？マル…？在干什么…？快…停…噫…啊哈♡”逐渐清醒的大仓顶着迟钝模糊不清的脑袋看向身上的男人，发现私密的部位还连接在一起的事实顿时红了脸，却被丸山重重一顶，说到一半的话被堵了回去。

  
“ヤス…哈♡快帮我…拉开…マル…唔…慢点…♡”大仓侧头看向身边的安田，手紧紧抓着安田的袖子，但他却只沉着脸，抓起大仓的手放在自己的阴茎上抚慰。

  
“到底是谁在操你？为什么在看其他人？”头上传来丸山不满的声音，两个清晰的巴掌印落在大仓柔软丰满的臀上。

  
“噫♡好痛… マル…轻一点…唔唔♡”

  
“たっちょん是女孩子吗？雌穴被很多人操过吗？怎么这么敏感打一下屁股流出这么多水？たっちょん真的是很淫荡啊。”丸山揉捏着大仓的臀部，比其他人更为丰满的臀部揉捏起来像橡胶做的蜜桃模型，富有弹性且柔软。用力冲撞着大仓的后穴，顶撞着大仓的臀部导致变形。

  
“要…要不行了…啊♡要去了…要…唔嗯♡♡♡”高潮时粘腻的穴肉紧紧吸住丸山的阴茎，让丸山当场缴械。

  
“唔…不要…ヤス…要坏掉了♡…啊哈…”安田在丸山拔出的一瞬间立刻插入，堵住不让中出的精液流出来，被填满的感觉又让大仓失神，积满眼泪的眼睛似乎冒出了桃心，刚刚高潮的感觉还未缓过，又被再一次送上高潮，不过这一次射出的不是精液，铃口处溢出的淡黄色液体从小水珠连成线，失禁的感觉让大仓的理智瞬间崩坏，喉咙里发出幼猫叫声似的呻吟，双眼向上一翻像断线的人偶一样倒在沙发上晕了过去。

  
大仓再一次醒过来时感到下体剧烈的疼痛，眨眨眼发现自己被丸山紧紧抱着，正亲吻他性感可爱的喉结，而他向后躺在安田的怀里，在洁白的背脊落下吻痕。

  
“等…好痛……！”两人的阴茎同时埋在大仓刚从处女穴毕业的紧紧的蜜穴里，两根硕大甚至将穴口撑至有些透明，大仓觉得自己下体要裂开了，却被丸山制止了自己想探下去确认有没有流血的手。  
“不要这么着急，你马上就要和我们融为一体。”丸山温柔亲吻大仓的唇，与身后的安田对上眼，两人开始慢慢的在大仓体内上下起伏。

  
“唔…等等…快…停下…啊哈 ♡再快点…啊…♡好痛哦…”

  
大仓觉得世界都乱套了，被最好最亲密的团员下药轮奸，他反而觉得无比兴奋，从醒过来时的抵抗变成现在主动的迎合，从一开始可怕的剧烈疼痛变成现在无限渴望的快感，自己就像虚幻世界里的魅魔，淫荡地摇摆着自己的腰身，榨取身下男人们的精液。他感觉自己腹部长出了一个本没有的器官，渴求着被精液填满。

  
“把一切都射给我，让我怀孕吧♡♡♡”

  
“たっちょん我真的好喜欢你，可以怀上我的孩子吗？”激烈的性事结束后，安田躺在疲惫的大仓身边，说这与这轮奸现场不一样的纯真话语，抚摸着大仓被两人射的满满的小腹，仿佛里面已经有个在孕育中的小生命似的。

  
“我们两射进去的精液装的满满一肚子，不知道到时候怀上的孩子是谁的呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文竟然还是🚗我就是不自量力第一人🤧  
> 脑袋一热熬夜写完了这个文*本来只打算记个梗没想到写了这么多  
> 本职不是文手所以不太会写文 个别用词可能不当 希望大家不要嫌弃😵😵  
> 真的写的蛮低俗的希望大家能喜欢🤤🙏  
> 想要赞赞和评论【小声】


End file.
